The present invention relates to a drive arrangement for auxiliary aggregates of an internal combustion engine, especially for motor vehicles. Such a drive known in the art is a belt drive which is constructed in such a manner and the auxiliary aggregates are arranged so that they are driven by at least two parallel extending belt drives. This requires not only a large mounting space, but especially also a larger expenditure for belt drives.